With thin-film transistor liquid crystal substrates, color filter substrates, and other substrates, a resist film or the like formed on a glass substrate undergoes overlay exposure multiple times to form predetermined patterns. These exposed substrates sometimes expand and contract in the film-forming process, and the lower layer pattern of the overlay exposure sometimes differs from the designed pitch depending on the manufacturing conditions (the exposure apparatus characteristics and temperature conditions). In this type of overlay exposure, when there is a change in the pitch of the exposed positions, the magnification in the exposure apparatus must be corrected to absorb this change in pitch. Specifically, when there is a fluctuation in the dimensions of the exposed substrate, the image magnification must be adjusted to thereby arrange the image in the portion of pitch misalignment to be in the center of a predetermined position of the pitch on the substrate after the fluctuation.
Recently, there has been proposed a scanning exposure apparatus using microlens arrays in which microlenses are arranged two-dimensionally (Patent Document 1). In this scanning exposure apparatus, a plurality of microlens arrays is arrayed in one direction, and a substrate and mask are moved in a direction perpendicular relative to the arraying direction in relation to the microlens arrays and the exposure light source, whereby the exposure light scans the mask and exposure patterns formed in holes in the mask are imaged on the substrate.